


Seven Days

by GayTendency (DeliveryHomo)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryHomo/pseuds/GayTendency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland es el chico más popular de su instituto. No solamente por ser el perfecto caballero, el más inteligente del último curso, y ser el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil; sino por su extraña costumbre. Todas las semanas, acepta salir con la primera chica que se lo pida el lunes, pero cuando acaba el domingo, termina con ella y vuelve a comenzar la semana siguiente. Esta costumbre, que lleva teniendo desde hace bastante tiempo, llama la atención de la estrella del equipo de béisbol, un estudiante recién llegado de Estados Unidos... A pesar de que ambos sean hombres. ¿Qué pasará si comienzan a salir? ¿Estará su relación destinada a terminar en solo siete días?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Saludos a todos y a todas! Soy May, y es un placer presentarles Seven Days, mi primer proyecto de fanfic largo. Comencé esta historia hace un año en FanFiction, así que la estoy volviendo a publicar... ¡Solo que ahora en versión corregida! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> (PD: La trama de esta historia está basada en un manga yaoi del mismo título. Si les interesa, les aconsejaría que lo leyeran, aunque la historia del manga y la de este fanfic son bastante diferentes.)

-Oye, oye... ¡Ya es Lunes! ¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?

-¡Es imposible estar en esta escuela y no saberlo!

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando.

-Conoces a ese estudiante de último año, Kirkland, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, ¿no es el presidente del consejo estudiantil?

-¡Ese mismo!

-¿Y no sabías que todas las semanas acepta a la primera chica que le pida salir con él?

-¿Cómo que la acepta?

-¡Sí, sí! No importa quién se lo pida, si eres la primera en pedírselo el lunes, saldrá contigo.

-¿Entonces por qué estáis tan contentas?

-¡Porque sus relaciones solo duran una semana! Cuando llega el domingo rompe con ellas, y si alguien vuelve a pedírselo el siguiente lunes, la aceptará sin quejas ni preguntas.

-¿Y aún así las chicas siguen pidiéndole salir? ¿No es un poco denigrante?

-¿Denigrante…? ¡En absoluto! ¡Es una historia muy famosa, y además Kirkland es el chico más mono de toda la escuela! ¡Todas las chicas quieren salir con él!

Esas eran las voces que llenaban los pasillos cada vez que comenzaba una nueva semana. Recorrían las aulas, se colaban entre los pupitres, y llenaban la escuela de un ambiente recién salido de un manga romántico, cargando al mismo tiempo a todas las estudiantes de ánimos para ver quién sería la primera en pedir salir a Arthur Kirkland esa semana.

Y la verdad, es que aún dejando aparte su cambio semanal de pareja, Arthur Kirkland no podía ser considerado como un estudiante normal y corriente. Había sido transferido desde Inglaterra hacía un par de años y fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil desde su segundo año en la escuela. Sacaba las mejores calificaciones en su clase, se le conocía por ser un perfecto caballero y además de eso, todo el mundo concordaba en que era bastante atractivo. Posiblemente fuera esta combinación de características la que hacía que todas las semanas hubieran chicas intentando encontrarle después de clase, en el descanso para comer, o antes de que tuviera que ir a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, para pedirle que pasara la semana con ellas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocó el silencio en el grupo de chicas que parloteaba, llenas de la euforia del lunes, y junto al profesor entró también una ola de silencio solo interrumpido por los lápices escribiendo y las hojas de las libretas y los libros al pasarse.

Mientras tanto, Alfred como todos los lunes pensaba en la conversación que tenían las chicas de su clase.

¿Qué podía llevar a alguien a comenzar una relación si de antemano sabía no iba a durar más de una semana? Fuese quien fuese la chica, lo importante era que fuera la primera en pedírselo ese día… ¿y entonces qué? Nunca había escuchado que le fuera infiel a las chicas, y la verdad es que entre las características que rodeaban a Arthur Kirkland, “ligón” o “mujeriego” eran palabras que nunca se mencionaban. Además, al parecer cumplía su tarea de novio como el más perfecto de los caballeros. ¿Eso era suficiente para las chicas como para aceptar que su relación durase únicamente una semana, y que para la otra persona no significaría nada? Tampoco había escuchado que hubiera durado nunca ni un día más ni un día menos. De lunes a domingo, ese era el trato. Para el joven americano, la mente del “chico más popular de la escuela”, o la de las chicas que le pedían salir, era un total misterio.

-La clase terminó hace cinco minutos –Sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar la voz de su vecino de pupitre, a la derecha- Deberías dejar de hacer garabatos en la libreta.

-¿Eh? –El rubio alzó la mirada para ver a Kiku, la persona que tenía la mesa a su derecha, y el que además había sido su mejor amigo desde que se mudó desde Estados Unidos a Japón al inicio del curso escolar. Volvió a posar su mirada en la hoja de su libreta y comprobó las líneas que su portaminas había hecho durante las anteriores horas de clase- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ya es la hora de comer? –El rostro del americano se iluminó con la típica sonrisa que le producía la mención de la hora de la comida- ¡Vamos a la terraza, hoy hace muy buen día como para quedarnos en clase! –Dicho esto, se puso en pie y colocó el bolso que iba a juego para todos los estudiantes de la escuela sobre la mesa. Cerró la libreta y la metió, intercambiándola con esa bolsita de plástico en la que su madre solía ponerle la comida, ya que aún no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las costumbres de los estudiantes japoneses. Solo le bastó un momento para identificar que hoy tenía hamburguesa para comer, así que miró a su amigo con una sonrisa mayor, al ver que seguía sentado, y que respondió a su propuesta llevándose una mano al mentón.

-Me gusta la idea, pero me parece que no es muy conveniente...

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

El brazo de Kiku se extendió rápidamente y con fuerza, apuntando con el dedo índice directamente al entrecejo del estadounidense. Alfred no pudo evitar pensar en uno de esos juegos de misterios y asesinatos, como si el japonés fuera el personaje inteligente que le señalaba que se olvidaba de un dato muy importante.

-Alfred-san, para subir a la azotea deberíamos pasar por el pasillo que se encuentra justo encima de nosotros –El dedo de Kiku ahora pasó a señalar el techo del aula dónde se encontraban- Donde se encuentran las clases de tercer curso. Y hoy es lunes, lo que significa que el pasillo estará lleno de chicas, y será una tarea complicada avanzar hasta la azotea.

Prácticamente pudo ver sus palabras como si se tratase de la explicación en algún juego de deducción, así que asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Tienes razón, tienes razón! –Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su silla, apoyando un codo en la mesa.

-Aún así podríamos ir al jardín, por detrás de la zona de deportes... No suele haber mucha gente, y estoy seguro de que Matthew-san también habrá decidido ir hacia allí...

-Oye Kiku…

Alfred tenía ese don para desconectar de cualquier cosa en cuanto tenía la menor oportunidad, y quedarse pensando en algo completamente diferente. Para ser honestos, le pasaba todos los lunes desde que había llegado a aquella escuela y había escuchado por primera vez los rumores sobre Arthur Kirkland.

Al principio no le pareció nada importante. No es que lo ignorase, es que simplemente no le daba mayor importancia. Pero entonces todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía insistir en el tema, así que no pudo quedarse atrás. Antes de que pudiera asimilar o preguntarse el por qué, comenzó a imaginarse qué podía llevar a alguien como era el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil a salir con cualquier chica durante una semana, por qué aún lo hacía, o por qué las chicas seguían pidiéndoselo...

Y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a preguntarse también cosas como qué sería salir con él. ¿Qué clase de citas tendría con esas chicas? ¿Las acompañaba a sus casas y les daba un beso de despedida? A pesar de que estaba seguro de que a la mayoría de ellas no las conocía de nada, ¿sería posible que con ellas se comportasen como si fuesen una pareja feliz durante la semana?

Así, poco a poco, había comenzado a formase dentro de su cabeza una pregunta, una muy pequeña y simple que había estado dando vueltas en todos los rincones de su mente cada lunes.

-¿Y si le pido salir?

El rostro del japonés mostró una clara confusión al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y le miró un momento, desconcertado.

-¿Perdón?

Los ojos de Alfred se posaron en el rostro del japonés a través de sus gafas. Seguía con la misma expresión perdida en algún lugar de su mente, como si en vez de hablarle directamente a él estuviera más bien pensando en voz alta.

–Kirkland. ¿Y si le pido salir? ¿Crees que aceptaría?

-¿E-Eh? –El rostro del japonés fue un poema. En menos de un momento, pasó de su habitual expresión indiferente a una de total confusión. Y un momento más tarde, por un motivo que Alfred no logró entender, notó que se le subían un poco los colores- ¡A-Alfred-san! ¿Cómo puede hacer esa pregunta? –Se acercó a él hablando en susurros, como si Alfred acabara de decir algo demasiado polémico en voz demasiado alta.

-Bueno… ¡Siempre sale con la primera persona que se lo pide el lunes! ¿Verdad? –Su expresión perdida cambió ahora a la típica sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del americano casi las veinticuatro horas del día- ¿Y si esa persona fuera yo?

-¡P-Pero ambos son hombres! –A pesar del tono con el que lo dijo, estuvo casi seguro de haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro del japonés, haciendo que aquella frase sonara más como algo bueno que como algo malo.

-¡No sería justo que me discriminara por mi género! –Alfred levantó el dedo, señalando un punto que, a su parecer era muy importante- Al menos me gustaría ver cómo responde si se lo pido.

Su amigo no pudo hacer más que suspirar, aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por suerte para el japonés, el hermano de Alfred entró al aula justo a tiempo. La conversación quedó en el aire, y ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar el tema mientras bajaban hacia el jardín de la escuela, saludaban a unos compañeros del club de periodismo de Kiku que se unían a comer con ellos, o Alfred le pedía a Matthew que le dejara un poco de su comida porque ya había terminado con la suya y seguía teniendo hambre.

Aunque, por primera vez, Kiku no pudo evitar observar la suave sonrisa que pasó por el rostro del americano mientras, delante de ellos, pasaba sin decir una palabra y sin ninguna clase de compañía el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, a quien Alfred siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer.

Sin embargo, no observó ningún movimiento alarmante por parte del estadounidense durante el resto del día. No se unió al grupo de chicas que seguían a Kirkland dónde fuera que vaya, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía el valor suficiente para pedirles salir – o simplemente eran una de las tantas chicas con las que Arthur ya había salido. Y cuando terminó el descanso para comer y volvieron a comenzar las clases, su amigo continuó siendo el mismo chico de siempre, el mismo chico que no prestaba atención en clase y se dedicaba a garabatear con una sonrisa en el rostro, sorprendido leyendo un cómic de superhéroes cuando el profesor le pedía que continuara la lectura, y guardando sus cosas alegremente cuando las clases terminaron.

-Oh, ¿te vas ya a tu club, Kiku? –El americano alzó la cabeza al notar cómo el pelinegro recogía sus cosas y se levantaba.

-Así es... –El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros- Si nos encontramos después de las actividades del club, podríamos ir todos juntos a casa...

-Ah, si es por eso puedes ir adelantándote con Matthew cuando termine en el club de hockey –Alfred también se levantó, cargando su bolsa a un hombro. Ambos caminaron hasta salir del aula y llegar al final del pasillo, que conectaba el edificio de clases con el edificio con el edificio de los clubes culturales- Creo que hoy voy a quedarme hasta más tarde, no hace falta que me esperéis.

-¿Seguro? -El japonés miró al americano alzando una ceja un momento. Y cuando el pensamiento de lo que habían hablado aquella mañana llegó a su mente, volvió a tener aquél sonrojo que Alfred no entendía. Se inclinó, acercando su rostro al del rubio, como si aquello se tratase una vez más de una conversación de máxima seguridad- ¿No estará pensando en...?

Pero todo lo que tuvo por respuesta fue una brillante sonrisa por parte del rubio, guiñándole uno de sus ojos azules.

-¡Pronto comenzarán los campeonatos! ¡Debemos entrenar mucho si queremos ganar! _Right?_

Kiku suspiró y se despidió de su amigo levantando una mano y dirigiéndose hacia su club mientras Alfred bajaba a las canchas de béisbol.

Por lo menos, si la ilógica idea de Alfred funcionaba, Kiku tenía asegurada una primera página para el periódico escolar.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que se suponía que lo harían. Era como si cada vez que golpeaba una bola hubiera pasado media hora, y en lo que terminó de hacer su tercera carrera el cielo ya estaba teñido de naranja. Todo el mundo debía haberse ido ya a casa, excepto por supuesto el club de béisbol, que debía entrenar para los campeonatos regionales que no tardarían en comenzar.

-¡Bien, Jones! ¡Es tu última bola, así que atento! -La voz del capitán del equipo llegó a los oídos de Alfred mientras se colocaba mirando fijamente la bola –Recuerda, queremos un home run. ¿Lo has entendido?

Solo tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando vio la pelota a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia él. Pero Alfred era un bateador estrella, y como tal eso no podía sorprenderle. Llevaba jugando a aquél deporte desde que tenía memoria de ello, a esas alturas era como si el bate fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, y se moviera como una maquinaria de perfecto engranaje al sentir una bola hacia él.

Sin embargo, pasó algo.

-¡No puedo creer que no haya tenido valor para pedírselo!

-No te preocupes Miyuki, es muy posible que alguna se nos haya adelantado esta semana.

-¡El lunes que viene lo haré!

Fue un golpe limpio, perfecto, y el más fuerte que había hecho desde que entró al club de béisbol. Pero un fallo de unos milímetros, esa pequeña distracción, fue suficiente para que en lugar de dirigirse hacia delante y perderse en las pistas del club de tenis que tenían justo delante, en uno de los home run más grandes que había hecho nunca, diera un giro inesperado. No pudo hacer más que girar la cabeza cuando vio su bola elevarse varios metros y salir con fuerza justo hacia atrás, hacia el edificio de la escuela. Y se encogió al escuchar el ruido de una ventana rota.

-¡¡Jones!! –El grito de su enfadado capitán le obligó a volver al campo.

-Ah... ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Iré a por ella! –Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida del campo, dejando su bate con el resto de sus cosas y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el edificio donde había entrado la bola.

-Los demás podéis recoger e iros a casa, ya es bastante tarde -Escuchó la última orden del capitán mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio.

La verdad es que, para llevar solo unos meses en el instituto, Alfred ya se había aprendido bastante bien las aulas de ese edificio, y sabía identificar qué ventana pertenecía a qué aula del edificio que había detrás del club de béisbol. Tal vez esto era debido a que se pasó el primer mes del club simplemente recogiendo pelotas, hasta el día en que le dejaron tomar un bate y descubrieron la fuerza casi inhumana con la que golpeaba las pelotas, la velocidad con la que podía recorrer todas las bases, y los efectos que sabía darle a las bolas, haciendo que le admitieran como el titular sin haber pasado ni un mes en el club. Y es por eso por lo que no le costó reconocer el aula en el que había caído su pelota perdida, a pesar de que solo estuviese parado frente a una puerta.

"Consejo Estudiantil"

Suspiró mirando a la puerta y se dedicó un momento para admitirlo. Perder la concentración por el comentario de unas chicas había sido estúpido por su parte, pero no había podido evitarlo. No escuchó nada al otro lado de la puerta, así que supuso que estaría cerrada y no habría nadie allí. Al fin y al cabo, a estas alturas el club de béisbol debía ser el único que aún estuviera dentro de la escuela.

Aún así, intentó poner la mano sobre el picaporte y girar, solo para comprobarlo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Y él se encontró directamente con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban echando fuego. El ceño fruncido, los labios formando una mueca, y la pelota que estaba buscando sujetada entre los finos dedos de su mano derecha. Sentado detrás de una gran mesa manchada de té, en una silla grande y oscura, y rodeado de papeles desordenados por todas partes.

-Ah... –Alfred solo pudo murmurar al encontrarse cara a cara con Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Os parece que estas son horas de seguir jugando? Todo el mundo debería haberse ido a casa ya –No era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kirkland, y tampoco la primera vez que le decía eso. Ya que la ventana del consejo estudiantil tenía una especie de imán para las pelotas de béisbol, y Alfred siempre era el enviado para recogerlas, habían tenido varias conversaciones igual que esa.

-¡Perdona, ha sido culpa mía! –Sonrió entrando a la habitación, e intentando que aquello sonase como una auténtica disculpa.

-Siempre es tu culpa –El énfasis en la primera palabra se clavó en él como una estaca. El inglés dejó la pelota sobre la mesa con un golpe secó y señalo su escritorio- ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me había llevado ordenar estos papeles? Ahora tendré que volver a comenzar por vuestra culpa.

-¡Perdona, perdona! ¡Pero estamos entrenando para las competiciones, es importante que practiquemos mucho!

-Como sigáis estrellando pelotas contra esa ventana me veré obligado a prohibir que el club de béisbol se quede entrenando hasta tan tarde.

-¡Pero un error lo tiene cualquiera!

-Es la quinta vez que cometes un “error” en el mes. Por tu culpa voy a tener que volver a pasarme una tarde entera ordenando papeles encerrado en esta habitación.

-No era nuestra intención...

-Estoy demasiado ocupado como para tener que volver a comenzarlo todo desde el principio solo porque un estúpido cabeza de chorlito falle una bola y...

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

En ese momento, el rostro de Arthur Kirkland se congeló. Al igual que lo hizo el de Alfred, antes de que ambos pudieran asimilar lo que el menor acababa de decir, y el rojo se apoderase de las mejillas del americano. Y juraría que también vio un ligero resplandor rubí en el rostro del otro.

Su mente había hablado sin que pudiera procesarlo. Era verdad que no era algo inusual en él, solía decir que lo se le pasaba por la cabeza sin pararse demasiado a pensarlo… Pero que eso hubiera pasado justo en ese momento, y que justamente hubiera dicho eso, fue igual de inesperado tanto para el presidente como para el jugador de béisbol.

-¿Qué...?

-Siempre lo haces, ¿verdad? –Alfred intentó sonar despreocupado, como si hubiera controlado lo que había dicho, pero su corazón iba a mil por hora. No podía creerse que de verdad, de verdad, su mente hubiera dejado salir lo que había estado planteando como una situación imposible durante un tiempo- ¿Alguien te lo ha pedido hoy?

-No, pero... –La mirada de Arthur se dirigió al suelo, a los pies de Alfred. No pudo evitar percatarse en que estaba evitando su mirada.

-¡Entonces saldrás conmigo!

-¿¡Qué te hace creer que quiero salir con un hombre, y más alguien que tiene por cerebro una pelota de béisbol!?

El rostro del inglés le recordó al de Kiku. Porque estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y no era capaz de entender el por qué. Intentó armarse de un poco de valor y caminar hacia él un par de pasos, con piernas temblorosas.

-Todas las semanas sales con la primera chica que te lo pida, así que... –Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no yo?

-Oye, ¿es que eres...?

-¡S-Solo dame una respuesta! -Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, esperando que el latido de su corazón no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Arthur lo escuchara desde su posición.

El silencio fue tan largo y tan pesado, que llegó un momento en el que parecía que el tiempo se había parado. Alfred utilizó estos momentos para intentar recomponerse. Está bien, suponía que le rechazaría y entonces volvería a su casa y todo sería como siempre. Nada tenía que cambiar. Al fin y al cabo, las pocas veces que había hablado con este estudiante de último curso había sido para pedirle que le devolviera las pelotas de béisbol. Todas las conversaciones que habían tenido era el uno gritándole al otro sobre el dinero que le descontaría al club por romper siempre las ventanas. No es como si un rechazo por su parte fuera a causarle un problema de corazón roto, ¿verdad?

El golpe de una pelota contra su pecho fue el que le hizo abrir los ojos y llevar una mano a la bola para que no cayera, casi por instinto. Levantó la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Arthur Kirkland. Seguía igual de sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados, pero por alguna razón, Alfred sintió que había algo diferente en él.

-¿En qué clase estás?

-¿E-Eh?

-Te he preguntado cuál es tu clase.

-Ah... 2-5... -Parpadeó un momento, intentando encontrarle el sentido a ese repentino cambio de conversación.

-Si vas a pedirme salir, no estaría mal que te presentaras. Hasta un estudiante de párvulos lo sabría, son puros modales.

-Ah… -Parpadeó un momento y tomo aire. Presentarse… ¿Solamente tenía que hacer eso?- ¡Alfred F. Jones! –La voz le salió bastante más fuerte de lo que esperaba- Clase 2-5, miembro y bateador estrella del equipo de béisbol... ¡Me gustan los superhéroes y la arqueología y mi color favorito es el azul, mi número de la suerte el cincuenta, y mi lugar favorito cualquier restaurante de comida rápida! –Dicho esto, imitó el movimiento que había visto hacer a prácticamente todo el mundo a su alrededor desde que llegó al país, y se inclinó levemente hacia delante- ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

De nuevo el silencio. Entonces escuchó la silla en la que Arthur Kirkland estaba sentado moverse. Abrió los ojos, y vio al inglés levantarse y caminar hasta rodear la mesa y quedar frente a él.

-Muy bien, escucha. Mañana iré a tu aula para comer, ¿has entendido? El resto… Es cosa tuya.

El rostro de Alfred volvió a teñirse de rojo, por mucho que intentara controlarlo.

-P-Pero ya es muy tarde, pensé que tal vez...

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina por parte del británico.

-¿De verdad crees que puedo irme ahora a casa después del estropicio que has causado con tu tonta pelotita? –El inglés soltó un largo suspiro y volvió caminando a su asiento- Mañana para comer, en tu aula. ¿Te ha entrado en la cabeza?

-Ah... ¡S-Sí! -Alfred asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora vete –Arthur se agachó para recoger uno de los papeles que habían caído al suelo por culpa de Alfred- No quiero ni pensar en la clase de desastres que puedes causar si te quedas en este aula cinco minutos más...

Y dicho esto, empezó a recoger los papeles como si Alfred hubiera dejado de existir y no fuera más que un cuerpo transparente.

Así que el americano no pudo hacer más que parpadear, y salir por de la habitación con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado la pelota.

Pero cuando salió, no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la boca y dejar el peso de su cuerpo descansar contra la puerta. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que lo sentía arder, e incluso podía ver sus manos del mismo color. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, y… Debajo de su boca, se había formado una inexplicable sonrisa de enorme felicidad.


	2. Martes

Para una persona que no ha dormido en toda la noche, hay dos ruidos extremadamente molestos. El primero, el sonido de tu despertador a primera hora de la mañana para recordarte que tienes que levantarte y empezar un nuevo día, a pesar de que consiguieras conciliar el sueño hace apenas unas tres horas. El segundo, el sonido de tu teléfono vibrando y chillando para decirte que tienes un nuevo mensaje. Y cuando ambas cosas ocurren a la vez, es un caos.

A pesar de que intentó callar esos horribles sonidos tapándose completamente con las sábanas y escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada, fue imposible. Ya que el sonido de su familia llamándole para que se levantara no tardó en unirse al coro de ruidos que querían sacarle de su sueño. Torpemente, buscó el despertador con la mano para apagarlo y luego cogió su teléfono, lo abrió y se quedó contemplando un momento la pantalla de "Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje", la única fuente de iluminación en su habitación en esos momentos. Abrió el mensaje después de un pesado suspiro y tardó bastante en leer el mensaje que había escrito.

_De: Kousaka (Béisbol)_

_Asunto: Entrenamiento_

_Ya que ayer nos obligaste a terminar el entrenamiento antes de lo debido, todo el equipo tendrá que ir a una práctica matutina. Las competiciones comenzarán dentro de poco, ¡no podemos perder el tiempo!_

_Por favor no llegues tarde._

–Ah...

Por suerte, el mensaje estaba en inglés, por lo que su mente medio dormida pudo leerlo sin demasiado problema. Aunque  le costó un momento comprender lo que significaba ese mensaje.

De manera inmediata, significaba que tenía que vestirse rápidamente si no quería que el capitán de su equipo de béisbol volviera a hacerle correr durante todo el entrenamiento. De todas maneras, se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a tener que ir a toda prisa a un repentino entrenamiento matutino, por lo que lo que más le costó fue encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para vestirse, recoger su uniforme deportivo y su material para clase, desayunar y salir a toda prisa con su bicicleta.

La escuela estaba a varios minutos caminando de su casa, una bonita residencia familiar de dos plantas dónde vivía con su hermano y sus padres, por lo que no tardaba más de diez minutos en llegar si iba en bicicleta. Lo bueno que tenían los repentinos entrenamientos matutinos era que a esas horas no había casi nadie en su dirección, por lo que tenía que esquivar a mucha menos gente que el resto de los días, cuando llegaba tarde.

No debía de haber sido una mañana fuera de lo común. Tendría que haber llegado a tiempo al entrenamiento y luego ir agotado a su primera clase de la mañana, contando los minutos que faltaban para que pudiera volver a casa. Sin embargo, había olvidado durante un momento algo muy esencial.

Aquella no sería una semana corriente.

Sintió el salto de su corazón en cuanto vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que reconocía perfectamente. Casi como un acto reflejo, apretó el freno de su bicicleta, para recudir la velocidad. En un solo segundo, todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior aparecieron en su cabeza y le despertaron completamente.

Por qué se había detenido el entrenamiento. Por qué se había quedado un rato pegado a la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil, a pesar de haberla cerrado, con el rostro sonrojado esperando que el corazón se le relajarse. Por qué no había podido dormir hasta que su mente estuvo demasiado cansada. Por qué llevaba el doble de hamburguesas para almorzar de las que llevaba normalmente.

-¡Arthur!

-¿Eh?

Por pura suerte, su bicicleta se detuvo justo al lado del inglés, que se detuvo al girar y ver a Alfred ir hacia él. A pesar de que el americano le mirase con una amplia sonrisa para ocultar sus repentinos nervios, Arthur no parecía mucho más que un poco sorprendido de encontrarle tan temprano.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Los ojos verdes del mayor se posaron en los azules un momento. Luego los soltó, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro. Y su rostro volvió a ser la misma muestra de enfado que siempre le había visto.

-Bueno, por culpa de "alguien" no pude terminar todos los papeles de ayer. Así que decidí venir antes y hacerlo antes de que empezaran las clases.

-¿No crees que te tomas tu trabajo demasiado en serio?

-Es bastante importante, y alguien tiene que hacerlo -Arthur se cruzó de brazos y miró a Alfred de nuevo- De hecho, si no cumpliera bien con mi trabajo, tu estúpido club de béisbol no habría podido llegar al campeonato regional el año pasado -Después de un momento de silencio, añadió- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí a estas horas?

-¡Tengo entrenamiento! -Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, señalando su bolsa de deporte, donde llevaba su equipo- ¡Esta vez intentaré no lanzar ninguna pelota contra tu ventana! –Añadió con una sonrisa.

-Más te vale, o descontaré lo que suponga arreglarla del presupuesto del club.

Y ya está. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el suficiente para que Alfred se preguntara si no era capaz de escuchar los nerviosos latidos de su corazón... ¡Claro que no era porque ahora, justo ahora, se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa semana Arthur y él serían novios! Es que nunca antes había tenido pareja. Y mucho menos había salido con otro hombre, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Había empezado mal? ¿Tal vez debería haber hecho un saludo más del estilo "¡Buenos días, _sweetheart_!"? No, pensándolo bien aquello sonaba demasiado extraño. Arthur y él, al fin y al cabo, eran casi desconocidos que no se habían hablado más que para que el inglés le gritase que su club debía dejar de romper ventanas e insultarle. Y de repente eran novios. Era su primer novio.

-¿Te llevo?

Su rostro debía estar igual de rojo que la tarde anterior en aquella habitación, pero ya lo había dicho.

-¿Eh?

Alfred suspiró, y señaló con la cabeza la bicicleta. Arthur le siguió con la mirada, pero parecía tardar en entenderlo.

-¡Súbete, llegarás antes! -Sonrió. Arthur balbuceó un par de veces antes de que un ligero sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas. Pero el americano logró interrumpirle antes de que dijera algo que, seguramente, sería una protesta- Está bien, soy tu novio esta semana.

Después de intercambiar varias veces su mirada entre la bicicleta y Alfred, el inglés soltó un suspiro. Apoyó sus manos y se colocó como pudo en el transportín que había por encima de la rueda trasera. Por suerte, este era lo suficientemente grande -o Arthur lo suficientemente delgado- para que pudiera ir sin caerse.

-Y creo que... Deberías agarrarte –El americano añadió, mirando hacia delante tras comprobar que el mayor no tenía problema con su asiento. Aunque esperaba un insulto o un grito por parte del inglés, sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco cuando sintió sus brazos rodear su tronco.

"Está bien, se supone que somos novios"

Aunque le costó mucho encontrar las fuerzas para comenzar a pedalear.

Hubo silencio durante todo el trayecto, a pesar de los intentos de Alfred de comenzar una conversación, ya que morían en su garganta. Sí, ahora eran pareja, pero no podía sentirse más extraño. ¿Cómo se habrían sentido todas las chicas que, antes de él, habían pasado una semana como novias de Arthur? ¿Hacía él esta clase de cosas con ellas?

Realmente esa parecía la opción más normal de todas. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si él fuera algo diferente, excepto por el hecho de ser hombre.

Recordaba haberle visto alguna que otra vez caminando por el pasillo de la chica que estaba con él esa semana. Normalmente eran chicas de cursos inferiores, con apariencia tímida y que parecían contentarse con poder caminar cerca de Arthur, incluso si sabían que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Pronto se obligó a dejar de recordar lo que había visto de sus anteriores novias, porque le causaba un horrible sentimiento en el pecho.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, dejaron la bicicleta en el pequeño aparcamiento que había para ellas y Arthur se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, indicándole que la entrada al edificio de clases estaba del lado contrario a las canchas de los clubes deportivos.

-Ah... Entonces, ¿nos veremos para comer? -Fue todo lo que Alfred se atrevió a preguntar.

Un suave rojo se posó sobre las mejillas de Arthur, que solo se encogió de hombros, colocando su bolso detrás de su espalda. Movió la mirada al suelo y una sonrisa suave, tan suave que parecía dibujada con un pequeño pincel, apareció en su rostro.

-Ah... Sí, allí estaré -Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Alfred fue incapaz de quitar de su cabeza esa expresión durante todo el entrenamiento.

Cuando dejó su bolso sobre su silla y se sentó, abanicándose con el cuello de la camisa del uniforme, ya casi toda la clase estaba lista para comenzar. Sus vecinas de pupitre estaban comentando sobre algún programa de moda que echaban en la televisión, y Kiku le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Alfred-san.

Él solo cayó pesadamente sobre su asiento, soltando un suspiro.

-No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza -De nuevo, Alfred comentaba en voz alta, más para él mismo que para comenzar una conversación con su amigo. Sin embargo, este siempre parecía escuchar todo lo que decía.

-¿Eh?

-Ayer le pedí a Arthur Kirkland que saliera conmigo esta semana. Y no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza -Suspiró como respuesta, apoyando su mejilla en una mano y mirando hacia Kiku. Cerró los ojos para bostezar, y cuando los abrió, volvió a ver el mismo rostro sonrojado que el japonés le había mostrado el día anterior.

-¿P-P-P-P-P-Pedir salir? ¿A Kirkland-san? -Repitió, bajando de nuevo el tono de la voz. Como si lo que estaban hablando fuera un asunto de máximo secreto.

-Vendrá para comer -Este dato hizo que el rostro de Kiku enrojeciera aún más.

-¡Alfred-san! ¿¡No se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho!? ¡Ambos son hombres! -Kiku le chillaba en susurros, lo cual resultó bastante divertido para Alfred... Quien le respondía con el mismo tono de voz que siempre.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero nunca antes había salido con nadie, ni siquiera me había planteado si me interesaban los hombres o las mujeres...

-¿Y si toda la escuela se entera de esto?

-Pero creo que es realmente lindo.

Ante este comentario, el rostro del japonés se calmó y miró a su amigo durante un momento, para recuperar la compostura y volver a la tranquilidad habitual en él. Se llevó una mano al mentón, como hacía cuando pensaba algo, y luego miró a Alfred.

-¿Ha pensado en la posibilidad de que te guste?

Sus ojos se abrieron un momento y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Sintió que el corazón le iba un poco más rápido. ¿Gustarle? Bueno, era vedad que se había fijado en él mucho tiempo. No solo en que cambiara de novia cada semana, aunque es verdad que ese fue el motivo principal por el que comenzó a fijarse en él. Se había preguntado cómo alguien con tan mal carácter y que tenía por costumbre fruncir el ceño ante cualquier ser humano que pasara delante de él podía ser tan popular con las chicas, o qué había en su heroica personalidad para que prácticamente le tirase las pelotas a la cara cada vez que iba a recogerlas.

Pero luego estaba ese otro lado que acababa de descubrir. El sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro cuando le pidió salir. La expresión de aquella mañana. Esa ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que...

Su amigo se llevó un dedo a sus labios y sonrió. Alfred tardó en entenderlo, hasta que vio al profesor entrando por la puerta de su aula.

Las siguientes horas pasaron tan rápido que juraría que se habían saltado la mitad de las clases, pero tan lento que cada segundo se le hacía eterno. Una parte de él estaba demasiado nervioso como para asimilar que cuando comenzara la hora del recreo, Arthur estaría ahí para comer con él... Y la otra parte de él no podía hacer más que desear que llegara el momento de verle de nuevo.

Cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse para almorzar, sintió el tirón de su camisa por parte del japonés. Le miró un momento, y luego siguió el dedo que señalaba hacia la puerta. Pero no hizo falta que terminara de llevar su vista ahí, las voces dejaron claro lo que pasaba.

-¡Kirkland-senpai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Ya tienes pareja esta semana?

-¡Oye, Miyuki!

-¡Es que tenía que preguntárselo!

-¿No será alguien de nuestra clase?

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible!

Para ser alguien que era tan popular con las mujeres, Arthur parecía bastante cohibido por el pelotón de chicas que intentaban hablar con él en la entrada de la clase. O tal vez era solo que tratar con esas tres chicas era bastante complicado. Pero Alfred no logró escuchar ningún comentario coherente aparte de meros balbuceos, cuando se acercó a la puerta para recibirle con una sonrisa.

-¡Arthur! La clase acaba de terminar, pensé que tardarías más en venir -Por su parte, el americano fue incapaz de darse cuenta de las miradas que las chicas le echaron cuando le dirigió la palabra al inglés. Quien, por su parte pareció sorprenderse un poco cuando vio aparecer al menor.

-Dije que estaría aquí a la hora de comer, ¿verdad?

-¡Pero no pensé que te lo tomarías tan literal! -Rió, y luego se acercó más a él, dejando su aula y entrando al pasillo- Conozco un buen sitio para comer, ¿vamos?

Arthur dudó unos momentos, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, te seguiré -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa a las chicas mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de disculpa y despedida- Ladies -Y se marchó tras Alfred, quien caminaba hacia la azotea con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-… ¿Pero qué ha sido eso?

-¿Jones?

-¿Qué está haciendo con Kirkland-senpai?

El murmullo de las chicas se desvaneció para cuando Arthur alcanzó la altura y velocidad a la que Alfred caminaba. Por su parte, él se encaminaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, y también a la azotea.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A la azotea, claramente! -Se giró para mostrarle su amplia sonrisa al inglés, quien alzó una ceja ante su natural respuesta.

-Pero no se puede ir allí a menos que seas miembro del club de astronomía, o tengas el permiso de un profesor...

-¡Ah, venga! –Su cuerpo giró completamente, para quedar frente al inglés y mirarle a los ojos- Eres el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, así que tenemos excusa.

El británico detuvo sus pasos para mirarle un momento, aún con la misma expresión. Dudó un momento ante la mirada de Alfred. Por desgracia para él,  todavía no sabía que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

-No, sin duda creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar mejor. Incluso tu aula podría...

-¡Vamos!

Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar, el otro se armó de la fuerza suficiente para tomarle de la mano y tirar de él escaleras arriba, atravesando todo el pasillo. Al llegar al final, subió otras escaleras considerablemente más pequeñas, que llevaban hasta una deprimente puerta metálica que supuestamente debería estar cerrada con llave. Por supuesto, no lo estaba, y con solo un movimiento se abrió, dejando a ambos entrar a la desierta azotea, y cerrándose a su paso.

Aunque el inglés no volviera a protestar durante todo el camino, Alfred estaba seguro de que estaba preparándose para gritarle en cuanto le soltara la mano.

La azotea era un lugar amplio sobre todo el edificio de las clases, desde el cual podían verse por completo las canchas de los clubes deportivos. Todo estaba rodeado por una verja de dos metros de altura, y tenía una pequeña torre un poco más elevada, a la cual se podía acceder por unas escaleras horizontales, y que era lo suficientemente grande para que un par de miembros del club de astronomía colocasen un telescopio. Alfred lo sabía bien, porque a pesar de estar contra las normas, ese era su segundo lugar favorito después de la cancha de béisbol.

A pesar de que Arthur se negase al principio, pronto cedió a la fuerza con la que Alfred insistía, y a su cabezonería, y ambos subieron al tejado de la pequeña torre, donde se sentaron...

Y otra vez el incómodo silencio.

Durante varios minutos, nada más que un silencio absolutamente incómodo.

-Esto...

-¡O-Oye!

Ambos se miraron a la vez, causando otro silencio el doble de incómodo.

-Ah, ayer estaba preparándolo y...

-¡Creo que es genial y, claro a todo el mundo le gusta!

-No tomes ideas equivocadas, solamente hice demasiado así que...

-¡Y hoy no me siento capaz de comerlas todas aunque normalmente puedo hacerlo, así que...!

-¡Traje esto para ti! -Ambos chillaron al mismo tiempo. Alfred señalando la bolsa en la que su madre solía dejarle la comida, y Arthur sacando un obento y tendiéndolo hacia el otro. El silencio volvió a reinar un momento mientras los dos se miraban. Y parpadeaban un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ah...

-Eh...

Fue lo más inteligente que supieron decir durante unos momentos. Alfred miró rápidamente su bolsa y la abrió para tirar al suelo en el que estaban sentados todas las hamburguesas que traía. Más o menos, unas doce. Arthur miró cómo caían y caían, hasta que juró que aquello jamás terminaría.

-¿Hamburguesas? -Señaló el montón que el americano acababa de tirar- ¿Y por qué tantas?

-¡Son lo mejor! ¡Pensé que estaría bien que comiéramos hamburguesas juntos! –Alfred asintió, como si estuvieran hablando de lo más lógico del mundo- ¿Qué tienes tú?

El rostro de Arthur volvió a sonrojarse, y bajó la mirada al obento que tenía entre las manos. Alfred hizo lo mismo, y después de comprobar que solo era una caja normal y corriente -a decir verdad, aún no se había acostumbrado a las costumbres japonesas y esa era la razón por la que su comida la llevaba en una bolsa- volvió a mirar a Arthur.

-¿Y esto? -Preguntó, señalando a la caja.

-Ah, bueno, yo... Estaba cocinando y sin querer hice demasiado, así que...

-¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿A mano?

Arthur levantó su mirada ligeramente sonrojada al notar el entusiasmo de la voz de Alfred. Sonreía tanto que parecía que fueran a salir estrellas de sus ojos.

-Ah, sí... Siempre me hago la comida, así que... -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el americano tomó la tapa de la caja y observó el contenido. Por alguna razón, pensar en la comida hecha expresamente por Arthur le hizo sonreír todavía más, con algo parecido a ilusión en el pecho.

Pero dentro de la caja había un contenido algo peculiar. Unas cuantas bolitas negras, algo de arroz con un aspecto muy poco saludable, y lo que parecían ser unas adorables salchichas en forma de pulpo, solo que en un estado muy cercano a ser cenizas. El inglés mantuvo la respiración un momento, aunque el horrendo estado de la comida no pareció importarle mucho al americano, que tomó una de las bolitas negras con las manos. Al fin y al cabo, Alfred era un amante de la comida. Y sabía que nunca había que juzgar un plato por su aspecto.

-¡Buen provecho! -Sonrió ampliamente antes de llevársela directamente a la boca.

Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

-¡Si no te gusta tampoco tienes por qué comerlo! ¡Lo hice para mí, no para ti! ¡Ya sabía que tenías el cerebro del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y por eso no puedes apreciar la buena comida! –Fue el grito que lanzó el inglés después de ver el rostro pálido del americano. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, le quitó el obento de las manos.

-¡Oye, espera!

-¡Me lo comeré yo, trágate tus tontas hamburguesas!

-¡Arthur!

Cuando este volvió, bastante enfadado, la cabeza para seguir enfrentando a Alfred, este le retiró de nuevo la caja de las manos y comenzó a comer el contenido casi sin masticar. Se quedó inmóvil, mientras el americano continuaba comiendo, hasta solamente dejar unos pocos restos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos.

-Ya no tienes nada que comer, así que no puedes rechazar las hamburguesas -Alfred sonrió un poco, girando la cabeza hacia el inglés. Este le observó un momento antes de tomar una hamburguesa y quitarle el papel que la envolvía, mostrando una cara de asco que al americano le resultó muy exagerada, pero también muy cómica.

Arthur no tardó en comer la hamburguesa, y para su propia sorpresa, también terminó una segunda, aunque todas las demás se quedaron de nuevo en la bolsa que traía el americano. El silencio volvió a reinar durante varios momentos mientras los dos guardan los restos de aquél almuerzo.

-¿Vas... a hacer algo hoy? -Alfred fue el primero en romper el nuevo silencio. Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. Sabía que cada vez que le hacía una pregunta así a Arthur se sonrojaba y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, pero intentó mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa- Estaba pensando que estaría bien que fuéramos a alguna parte.

Pero todo lo que recibió por parte del inglés fue que se cruzase de brazos y mirase hacia otro lado, con aire ofendido.

-Sin duda, eres todo lo contrario a un caballero -Suspiró- Y no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que son los modales. Hoy estoy ocupado, no puedo ir a ninguna parte. En realidad, no puedo salir de la escuela.

-Si trabajas tanto acabarás perdiendo...

-Pero mañana estoy libre -Alfred se interrumpió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aunque Arthur seguía mirando hacia otro lado, pudo notar algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió suavemente.

-¡Está bien, entonces mañana saldremos después de las clases! -Proclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Después de las clases? -Arthur repitió las palabras del otro, girando la cabeza para verle- Espera un momento ¿y el entrenamiento de béisbol?

-¡Me lo saltaré!

-No, has estado todo el curso como un loco jugando a béisbol, no puedes simplemente saltarte el entrenamiento porque...

-Pero es normal hacerlo si voy a salir con mi novio.

Las palabras de Alfred volvieron a helar el ambiente tal como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Mientras Arthur le miraba primero con los ojos abiertos, y luego ligeramente sonrojado, Alfred sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro. Arthur balbuceó un par de "ah... eh..." antes de que Alfred volviera a hablar, mirándole a la cara.

-¿Sueles besar a tus novias los Martes?

El nerviosismo en el rostro del de ojos verdes fue notable al momento. Rodó los ojos varias veces, como si tratase de encontrar unas palabras adecuadas que decir en cualquier cosa que no fuera el americano.

-No sería propio de un caballero besar a una dama el primer día -Murmuró su respuesta, aunque sonaba confiado. Alfred suspiró, intentando que el corazón volviera a latirle a una velocidad normal para continuar con una conversación decente...

Pero el tiempo de la comida no era eterno.

-¡Si no bajamos ya vamos a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Es tu culpa por querer venir a este sitio!

Fue la reacción de Arthur al mirar su reloj de pulsera, por lo que prácticamente le empujó para que se diese prisa y bajaran de la azotea para regresar a sus clases.

-¡Puedo recogerte después de clase! -Alfred sonrió antes de separarse de Arthur, frente a la puerta de la clase del mayor. El inglés suspiró.

-Ya te he dicho que estaré hasta muy tarde, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu casa después del entrenamiento -Hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en su clase, dejando a Alfred solo en el pasillo de las clase de último curso. Se encogió de hombros, y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con él hasta que al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un rostro conocido.

-¡Oh, Jones! ¿Estás en forma para el entrenamiento de hoy? –Era la voz de Kousaka, el capitán del equipo de béisbol de la escuela.

-Ah... Ahora que lo menciona, creo que esta semana me será muy difícil poder asistir a los entrenamientos. Mi madre ha estado muy enferma últimamente y quiere que Matt y yo le ayudemos en casa... –La verdad era que Alfred no solía mentir, y cuando lo hacía no sonaba del todo creíble, pero en esta ocasión tenía que esforzarse especialmente en crear una excusa.

El rostro de su compañero mostró desconcierto un momento, y luego le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro. Alfred alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y el entrenador siguió caminando por su pasillo, en dirección a su aula.

En cuanto el rubio volvió a la suya, notó las fijas miradas de tres de sus vecinas de pupitre. No, mejor pensado, de los cuatro. Ya que incluso Kiku le siguió con la mirada antes de que se sentase a su lado.

-¿Qué tal con Kirkland-san? -Susurró el pelinegro, en uno de esos intentos (cuya finalidad Alfred no comprendía) de ser discreto que había ido practicando desde el día anterior.

-¿Sabes Kiku? -Suspiró, apoyándose contra su pupitre después de guardar sus hamburguesas- Creo que me gusta demasiado.


End file.
